Herren im Bade
by Naru Taru
Summary: Zwei Männer. Ein Raum. Eine Mission. Und die Finsternis legte sich über sie...


**Herren im Bade**

  
  


Wir befinden uns in einem kalten, ungemütlichen Zimmer.   
Graukacheln, Grauboden, Grauwände... trostlos und voller Kalkflecken. Inmitten der armseligen Überreste einer ehemals prächtigen Suite stehen sich zwei Männer gegenüber. Beide haben halblange, dunkle Haare, aber das ist auch schon das einzige, was diese Fremden miteinander verbindet.  
Einer der beiden (wir nennen ihn mangels einer besseren Bezeichnung einfach einmal "Der Typ, der so ähnlich heisst wie die Spinne im Verbotenen Wald") nähert sich dem Waschbecken und unterzieht die dort befindlichen Behälter einer genauen Prüfung. Während er noch daran herumwerkelt, macht der andere (den wir zur besseren Unterscheidung der beiden "Dessen Mantel auch ohne Zugluft weht" nennen) mit wehendem Umhang einen forschen Schritt auf die wurmstichige Tür zu. Dass sich in dem Zimmer kein Lüftchen regt und auch das Fenster geschlossen ist, ignoriert er.   
Kurz studiert er das verblasste Schildchen, dann richtet er sich seufzend auf und hebt die Hand, um sie langsam an das zersplitterte Holz der Tür zu führen. 

_Klopf, Klopf_

Abermals haben die Tür und seine geballte Faust im Zeitlupentempo miteinander Kontakt. Ganz langsam.

_Klopf, Klopf_

Inzwischen war sein Begleiter aufmerksam geworden und gesellte sich zu dem talgbleichen Mann mit der Hakennase.  
Kopfschüttelnd betrachtete er dessen nutzlose Aktivitäten, schob den Klopfenden schliesslich seufzend beiseite und versuchte selbst sein Glück.   
Einige Sekundenbruchteile später erfüllte ohrenbetäubendes Gehämmer und Geklopfe das stille Kämmerlein. Die Tür bebte und drohte aus den Angeln zu fallen.  
Durch den Lärm konnte man mit einiger Anstrengung Worte vernehmen: "Lasst uns hier raus! Wir sind hier eingesperrt!"  
Immer wieder wiederholte der Klopfende diese einzigen Worte, als klammerte er sich an diese eine letzte Hoffnung.  
"Gib es auf, mein Freund", sagte der 'Mantel' müde und lehnte erschöpft den Kopf an die Wand. Gleichzeitig führte er die rechte Hand mit einer leidenden Geste an die Schläfe und spürte sein Blut leise pochen.  
"Damit wirst du auch nichts erreichen. Seit Stunden schon haben _sie_ uns hier eingesperrt..."  
Die 'Spinne' gab es tatsächlich auf und hockte sich vor dem Waschbecken auf den Boden.   
"Da steht eine Flasche." sagte der Mantel und wies mit einer halb erstaunten, halb resignierten Bewegung auf die Waschablage.  
"Tatsächlich." sagte die Spinne im selben Tonfall.  
"Da steht etwas drauf."  
"Du kannst nicht zufällig lesen?"  
Die 'Spinne' blickte ihren Gegenüber erstaunt an. "Du etwa nicht?"  
"Nicht ohne meine Brille."  
Ein wenig stockend las der ganz in Waldgrün gekleidete Überlebenskämpfer die Aufschrift auf der Flasche, nachdem er sie mit einer eleganten Geste von der Ablage gefegt hatte.  
"Da steht, man soll es sich in die ange- angefeuch-teten Haare schmieren."  
"Ist ja widerlich", meinte der Mantel und griff ebenfalls nach der Flasche.  
"Warte doch!" protestierte die Spinne. "Ich bin noch nicht fertig!"  
Leise buchstabierte er weiter.  
"_Die-ses Schamm-puh ist... pH-neu-tral._"  
Unschlüssig blickte er zu dem Grösseren auf, dessen wachsbleiches Gesicht mit brennenden Augen auf die Flasche starrte.  
"_Wenn Sie Fra-gen o-der An-reg-ungen zu diesem Prod-ukt haben... zögern Sie nicht, uns zu kon-takt-tieren._ Tieren?"  
"Ich dachte immer, die Mehrzahl von Tier wäre Tiere."  
Beide schüttelten im Einklang die Köpfe.   
"Wenn wir jetzt noch wüssten, was ein Kontakt-Tier ist..."  
Die 'Spinne' grübelte eine Weile.  
"Ich bin ja ein alter Waldläufer, aber ein Kontakt-Tier ist mir in meiner ganzen Laufbahn noch nicht untergekommen."  
"Tja", meinte auch der Mantel und zuckte die Schultern.  
"Wahrscheinlich sollen wir uns damit die Haare säubern. Ob _sie_ uns nur deswegen hier eingesperrt haben?"  
Sein Gegenüber reagierte empört.  
"Warum sollten wir? Unsere Haare sind doch schön!"  
Und er schüttelte mit einer fast bedrohlichen Geste seine Locken.   
  
Vor dem kleinen, halbblinden Fenster ging gerade die Sonne unter. Der Raum hüllte sich langsam in Dunkelheit. Instinktiv rückten die beiden etwas näher zusammen.  
"Die muss man doch nicht extra damit säubern!", führte die Spinne das Gespräch fort. "Falls sie mal schmutzig sind, tunkt man seinen Kopf eben in die nächste Pfütze und fertig!"  
Sein bleicher Kamerad nickte düster und strich verstohlen über seine Haarpracht. Und dachte wehmütig an die Nivea-Dose, die zuhause in seinem Badezimmer stand.  
"Wäsche...", murmelte er leise vor sich hin und schreckte dann auf.  
Eine angenehm tiefe, volle Stimme erklang aus dem Lautsprecher an der Decke.  
"Meine Lieben, ihr solltet euch nun allmählich ans Werk machen. Schliesslich haben wir nicht ewig Zeit."  
Trotz des angenehmen Klangs hatte die Stimme etwas an sich, das beide Männer leise frösteln ließ. Unruhig richteten sie sich auf und klammerten sich fest aneinander.  
"Genau," meldete sich eine weitere, tief grollende Stimme, "eure Zeit hier läuft ab. An die Arbeit. Sobald ihr eure Mission erfüllt habt, werdet ihr wieder freigelassen..."  
Ein hämisches Kichern ertönte, dann herrschte wieder Stille.  
Von der Decke schwebte ein einsamer Zettel.   
"_So... wascht... euch doch end-lich... die Haare!_" buchstabierte die 'Spinne' mühsam, die den Zettel reflexartig aufgefangen hatte. "_Das... kann man... ja nicht... mit-an-sehen!_"  
Der 'Mantel' drehte sich entsetzt zu der Flasche um, die harmlos in der immer tiefer werdenden Dunkelheit stand und geduldig wartete.  
"Waschen? Mit diesem Zeug?"  
Sein Leidensgenosse hatte den Zettel währendessen umgedreht und entdeckte erstaunt eine weitere Nachricht.  
"Sieh nur, was ich fand! Da steht, wenn wir nicht vor Einbruch der Dunkelheit fertig sind, werden wir nie wieder hier herauskommen!"  
Die beiden Männer starrten entsetzt zwischen Decke und Flasche hin und her.   
"Wir werden hier elendiglich verschmachten!"  
"Nun, mein Freund," sagte der 'Mantel' entschlossen, "dann wird es Zeit, unsere Vorurteile und Differenzen über Bord zu werfen und anzufangen."  
Beherzt krempelte er sich die Ärmel hoch. Sein neuer Freund starrte die Flasche entgeistert an und blickte hilflos zurück.  
"Ich weiss doch gar nicht, was ich tun soll!"   
"Da stand doch, man soll sich die Haare anfeuchten", rief ihm sein Mitgefangener in Erinnerung und deutete auf die Badewanne. "Und wenn du Wasser suchst, schau mal im Wasserhahn. Vielleicht hat's da noch was."  
Zögernd näherten sich die beiden der alten, angerosteten Zinkwanne und setzten sich vorsichtig hinein. Das Metall knirschte bedenklich.  
"Und jetzt?" fragte der Waldläufer unsicher.  
"Jetzt drehen wir diesen Wasserhahn auf und lassen das Wasser durch diese Brause da-", er ergriff einen alten Schlauch, der in der Wanne lag, "-auf unseren Kopf laufen."  
"Aber wir werden nass!" jammerte die 'Pfütze' (aka die 'Spinne'), fügte sich aber trotzdem dem Schicksal und hielt ergeben den Kopf unter die Brause.   
Langsam tröpfelte das Wasser durch die feinen Löcher auf den Haarschopf des Waldläufers, der zusammenzuckte, aber sitzenblieb.  
In Gedanken weinte er bittere Tränen. Seine schöne, jahrelang gehegte und gepflegte Haarpracht!  
"Und nachdem wir uns angefeuchtet haben," erklärte der 'Wehende' (aka der 'Mantel') weiter, der seine Haare mittlerweile selbst befeuchtete, "schmierst du mir einfach etwas von diesem Zeug in die Haare, und ich mache dasselbe bei dir. So sparen wir Zeit."  
Der Angesprochene nickte stumm und wagte einen kurzen Blick auf das Fenster. Nur noch vereinzelt fielen verirrte Sonnenstrahlen in das finstere Loch, in dem sie sich befanden. Etwas Kaltes, Glitschiges und Schmieriges tropfte aus der Flasche in seine Handfläche. Angeekelt beäugte er das Gemisch.  
"Das sieht sehr giftig aus."  
"Wenn wir nachher eine Glatze haben, dann werden die aber was erleben!"   
Langsam fingen sie an zu schmieren, jeder den Kopf des anderen.  
"Bäh!" dachten sie im Geheimen. "Was für ein widerwärtiges Zeug! Seine Haare fühlen sich ohne viel besser an!"  
Nach einer Weile eifrigem Herumgerubbele beschlossen die beiden, nun genug des Guten getan zu haben, und drehten die Brause wieder auf.  
"Hilf mir!", jammerte ein nasser Waldläufer verzweifelt, als ihm das Shampoo in die Augen lief. "Das brennt!"   
Hastig griff sich sein nicht minder angefeuchteter Gegenüber die Brause und spülte ihm rasch den Schaum wieder aus den Haaren. Der Schaum floss in Strömen und wurde von beiden mit unterschiedlichen Reaktionen bedacht.  
"Das Zeug vermehrt sich!" beschwerte sich das tropfnasse Häuflein Elend bei dem ebenfalls tropfnassen Mantel und schüttelte sich wie ein Hund.  
"Nicht, das macht uns nur noch nasser!" warnte der ehemals 'Wehende' den anderen. "Gleich ist es vorbei!"  
Und tatsächlich, einige tröstende Worte später stiegen die beiden um einiges sauberer und feuchter als vorher einträchtig aus der Wanne.   
Langsam öffneten sich die verrosteten Türflügel. Mit einem lauten Knarren schwang die Tür auf und brachte einen Schwall kalter Luft herein, der die beiden Männer frösteln liess. Von draussen wurde Gesang, laute Musik und der Lärm der feiernden Menge in der Grossen Halle hörbar.  
Snape schüttelte den Kopf. "Was für ein Unsinn, uns hier einzusperren, nur damit wir uns die Haare waschen!"   
"Weisst du," sagte Aragorn, während sie Hand in Hand die Schwelle überschritten, "manchmal muss ein Mann eben tun, was ein Mann tun muss."  
  


  
  
****Fin****  
  


  
  


Author's Notes:  
[Eine winzige Kurzgeschichte. Für zwischendurch. Sinn und Zweck derselben entzieht sich mir leider. Anfangs wars ja noch ein harmloses Drabble...dann wurde es grösser... und artete aus... Disclaimer: JKR, Tolkien.]  
[*Habt ihr euch auch schön gefürchtet, Kinder? Das ist eine Gruselgeschichte!]  
[Ja, vor lauter Angst/Horror konnte ich drei Nächte nicht schlafen... stellt euch nur vor, wenn sie es nicht rechtzeitig geschafft hätten!]  
[*Schrecklich! Snape und Aragorn *zusammen*, ganz alleine in einem Zimmer... ]  
[Und was wäre aus HP5 geworden, ohne Snape? Und Gondor würde in Chaos zerfallen ohne seinen König!]  
[*Jedenfalls sind Ara/Snape ein furchtbares Pairing. Und jetzt noch ein Schlusswort, das überhaupt nichts mit der Story zu tun hat, das ich jetzt aber trotzdem zitiere, weil ich Heinrich Heine so mag, und weil es einen Ausblick auf die Situation ermöglicht, in der uns die Idee zu dieser Story in den Sinn kam:_"Ich las ein langweiliges Buch, schlief drüber ein, im Schlafe träumte ich weiter zu lesen, erwachte vor Langeweile, und das dreimal._]  
[Welch Zusammenhang! Und was Tempuswechsel betrifft, die sind... ja... Kunst... oder so. Goethe macht's ja schliesslich auch. Alles beabsichtigt! *vor geneigten Lesern und potenziellen Reviewern verbeug* *verabschied*]  



End file.
